


Electrical Currents

by RonnyDonny



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny
Summary: Pathfinder has had his eyes, or rather eye, on one particular bot for the last few months. Today he finally takes the steps into making them his and only his.





	Electrical Currents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

He was drenched with mud. The dirt and various plants cling in Pathfinder's joints like a clingy nuisance. All the grime made it slightly difficult to move fast, efficient, and silent, but at the moment, he wasn't too worried. They were one of three squads left, and the ring was slowly beginning to shrink. Without a plan, they could be caught up in some unpleasant situations. His solution: check the survey beacon. To be entirely honest, this suggestion was not made based on pure strategy. Some different  _factors_ had been at play in that decision.

Pathfinder was in no way a shy person, but at the thought of having a moment alone with the survey beacon made his cogs stutter in movement. She was just so beautiful. The construction of her build and the succulent way they had organized her circuit was just exhilarating. Just thinking about it made his fingers twitch in anticipation. He wanted to feel the inside of her sweet electricity. It was selfish, but at least the team would benefit from his perverted antics.

When he had piped up, the squad had agreed enthusiastically to Pathfinder's suggestion. The little screen on his chest displayed a smiley face as he popped up his thumbs happily. 

"I'm glad you both agree, friends!" He chimed in that light and bouncy tone. "I will be back. Don't die while I am gone! That would be very unfortunate!"

After hearing his teammates replied, Pathfinder waved goodbye cheerily and shot out his grapple onto the closest building. He had chosen to suggest going to the beacon at this particular time since it was the perfect range away from his teammates to give him and her the desired privacy. with the thought of having her all to himself, he felt his wired crackle with electricity. He couldn't wait until he could see her again. She was so quiet, but he knew she felt the same.

Within moments, Pathfinder had finally reached the bot of his affections. The soft _whirr_  he heard come from the survey beacon made the face in his screen switch to a flustered one. It was so great to see her. Only seeing her once per month was not enough in his opinion. There was just so much he wanted to do to her, and with so little time, he could only do so much. 

Slowly, he began to want up to her with a charming smile on his screen. They always played this game. Once he wooed her, he'd be let inside that cold, electrical circuit board. With a gentle touch, he slowly caressed the sides of her metal body. He couldn't feel her, but he knew if he could, her metal would be so delectably smooth. It would be perfect just like everything else about her. 

"Hello, friend!" He exclaimed happily. "You are looking well today! Would you allow me to penetrate you at this time?"

If the survey beacon was able to display emotions, Pathfinder was certain she would be blazing red at the moment. Alas, all he could go off of was her sudden opening of the circuit board. She had been thoroughly seduced by his gentlemanly words. Displaying a cheery face, he opened the board with such excitement that he may have bent a bolt. Feeling apologetic, he lightly caressed her hinges.

"Oh! I'm very sorry about that. It would be very unfortunate if you got hurt."

With that apology said and done, Pathfinder was able to get to the thing he wanted most. The beacon let out a small sparky noise that let him know she wanted it just as much as he did. It made his excitement grow even further. He dragged his metallic fingers against the circuit, loving the way she sparked and buzzed in pleasure. The face on his chest turned perverted as he pulled back to let his hand morph into the object needed to enter her small, smug hole. 

Taking a moment to revel in anticipation, Pathfinder teased the survey beacon's circuits with his free hand. Once drawing out a satisfactory amount of buzzing and sudden sparks, he entered her. His face went to one of pleasure ad he slowly pushed into her tightness. It felt so good to slowly enter her. Immediately, his inner map began to update with the new information. It was so fulfilling and such a perfect prediction that he nearly shoved himself inside of her deeper. 

"This is quite nice!" He declared. "Thank you very much for allowing me to enter your small quarters. Very much appreciated, friend!"

Things were over far too quickly. He wanted to be inside of her  _longer_ to never leave that tight coldness, but right now he had a game to win. With any luck, if he won't this game, he could afford to take her with him next time. Maybe next time he could pound his rod into her circuit over and over again until his systems went on overdrive. A robot could surely dream. 

Hesitently, Pathfinder pulled out from her and took a step back, shooting up a friendly thumbs up, he thanked her for her time and left. 

_He went on to win that game, and the rest was history._


End file.
